1. Technical Field
This device relates to animal leashes and leads used to walk an animal by a human using an elongated flexible element with a hand grip on one hand and a releasable snap hook on the opposite end engaging the animal's collar or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different leash configurations using yielding and non-yielding fabrics, ropes and chain leads having handles and straps on one end and releasable clasps on the other end to secure the animal thereto, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,924,596, 2,275,701, 2,737,154, 3,603,295 and glove configuration utilizing gloves with reinforcing elements, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,084.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,596 a dog leash is disclosed having an elongated lead with a handle loop formed on one end and a releasable link on the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,701 is directed to a dog leash wherein an elastic lead is provided as an interconnective element between a hinge strap and a leash strap onto which the dog is secured by a snap fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,154 discloses an expansible dog leash utilizing a handle loop formed on one end and a resilient expansible cord formed on a lead to a snap fastener attached to the animal.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,295 an animal leash is illustrated wherein a leash is formed by defining a slip collar on one end for the animal and a handle loop encircling the wrist of the user on the other end. The handle loop terminates with a grip registerable within an opening in the end of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,084 discloses a hip leash glove defining a portable disposable glove dispensing system that releasably secures a glove to a holding strap worn by the end user. The glove is removed from the holder by imparting pulling pressure thereon.
Applicant's device is a combined glove and leash configuration to provide a secure comfortable grip of the leash used to walk dogs or other animals.